Everything's changed for good
by Cassi23
Summary: Violet Pierce was possessed by nogitsune last year and since the teenagers in Beacon Hill kill it there were no signs of this dark spirit. But now assassins started killing every supernatural creature, Violet isn't sure the small part of nogitsune inside of here isn't breaking out. Happening mostly during 4x07 Weaponized.


**Author's note: I hope you'll enjoy my teen wolf fanciction. This is the first time I wrote something like that and english isn't my mother language so please be nice and try to understand how hard it is. Anyway, in this story are Stiles and Violet (my own character) together. She, Scott and Stiles were always best friends. It's happening after 3B season so season 4. And nogitsune didn't possessed Stiles but Violet. Malia already knows her dad is Peter. This story is mostly 4x07. Weaponized. So enjoy and tell what do you think!**

* * *

><p>In the school hall are standing next to each other Violet, Stiles and Malia, not far away from them are standing Kira with Scott. Lydia is not in school.<br>"I'm not doing it," said Malia.  
>Violet sighed. "You can't go back now, Malia. Plus you studyed for this test harder that any of us."<br>"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna do good," she answered.  
>"Well," said Stiles.<br>"Well, what?" asked Malia.  
>"Do well, not good," he answered quietly.<br>Malia looked at him angrily. "Sometimes I really wanna punch you, Stiles."  
>"Be my guest," said Violet.<p>

Everyone got to the class. Each one got a worksheet with the test on it, everyone handed in their mobile phone. They sat at the desk and waited for the wierd guy to start the test. They have never seen him before. They told them he was here just for this test. No one cared about it anymore.  
>Lydia's mom, mrs. Martin is looking for Coach, because he is supposed to be there with her and supervise with her during the test. Mrs. Martin came to look for him. She found him in his office, it looked like he has a cold. He was sweating and had a pale skin. She left him there, came back to class and said, she couldn't find him anywhere.<br>The wierd guy welcomed them, said some important things for the test and everyone began to write.

After about thirty minutes of the test one of the girls in the class fell from the chair.  
>"Oh my God, Susan? Are you okay?" asked mrs. Martin when she got to her.<br>"Yes, yes... I just got little dizzy. I'm okay," said Susan and then she sat back at the desk.  
>Mrs. Martin took her hand and looked at her wrist. "Susan, how long do you have this on your wrist?"<br>Susan looked confused, "I don't know."  
>Mrs. Martin went to the wierd guy and told him. "Make sure no one leaves the room." Stiles and Violet looked at each other.<br>Scott turned around and looked at them. "I don't like it. She's acting wierd."  
>"Yeah, you're right," said Stiles.<br>"Get back!" shouted mrs. Martin from the hall. "Get out! Don't go in here!"  
>Everyone ran out from the class. Violet saw mrs. Martin running acros the school hall and shouting at the boys who were at the door when they wanted to enter the school.<br>Stiles looked at Violet. "What the hell?" he wispered. Violet looked at Scott. "You have all those super sences, what do you think?"  
>Scott looked as confused as everyone around. "I don't know."<br>Mrs. Martin locked the door and turned around. She walked towards the class.  
>"Everyone gets inside. Now."<br>No one argued, exept for Violet. Stiles and Scott know how she is and how she acts like when she knows when something is about to happen. She already took a step forward when Scott and Stiles each one grabed one of her arms and dragged her back to the class room.  
>"Get off me, you assh... "<br>"Shut up,"interrupted her Scott. Malia started laughing a little bit.  
>"Why are you laughing, Malia?" asked angrily Violet.<br>"Nothing, it's just funny."  
>"Well, hahahaha."<br>"Stop it you two," said Stiles.  
>"There is a virus," said Scott. Stiles, Violet, Kira and Malia looked at him.<br>"What are you talking about?" asked Kira.  
>"Lydia's mom just cald CCD. She said, they need a quarantine here. Doesn't sound good."<br>"Wait," said Stiles, "like that staff that Susan had on her wrist is a virus?"  
>"Yes."<p>

The CCD workers came to school and started to bulid a quarantines. It looked there like in some sort of a lab. The first ones who has caught the virus has already been laying in beds. The virus is detected by the wierd staff usually on the inside side of the wrist.  
>One of them was Susan and Coach and few others.<br>Violet and Stiles were sitting on the desk talking. Malia joined them.  
>"Whatever this is, they taking it pretty seriously,"said Malia when she sat down.<br>"Yeah, no kidding," said Violet.  
>"Your dad's here,"said Malia and looked at Stiles. "Scott's dad too." Violet glanced at Scott who was sitting nearby with Kira. He seemed like he noticed it already.<br>"Well then I should call him," said Stiles and stood up a walked to the table where the phones were.  
>"I wouldn't bothered,"said the wierd guy who gave them the tests. "By this time they already ripped all connections with the outside world, all communications, mobile service, wi-fi. They don't want you to panic." Stiles looked at him with an annoy look.<br>"Great,"said Violet," really nice guy. I don't like him," she whispered. "I think I actually hate him pretty badly."  
>"Where's Scott?" asked Malia.<br>Stiles looked around the room. "I don't know.

Meanwhile Scott is in the bathroom in the locker rooms, trying not to transform. Kira's father walked into the room. "Scott, are you okay? I was looking for you," said mr. Yukimura.  
>"Call Stiles," he wispered havily, "and Violet."<p>

Later in locker rooms, Violet, Stiles, Malia, Kira and Kira's father were standing around Scott.  
>Scott was sitting on the bench and Violet was looking at him. His eye glowing with terrible red once in while.<br>"No, still happening," said Violet and stood up. "Looks like you can't control it, huh?"  
>Scott stood up and he looked at Malia.<br>"What about you?" he asked.  
>She showed her hands which she had behid her back. Everyone saw her claws. "I can't put them back."<br>Kira's father spoke first. "It looks like the virus has a different effects on you, on werewolves."  
>"Yeah," joined Kira, "like you can't controll your transformation, maybe?"<br>"Not maybe," said Stiles, "definitely. That means we have a really big problem."  
>"You should stay here until we figure something out," said mr. Yukimura.<br>"No," said Scott, "not here. Not in the locker rooms. It won't hold us. We need to find something else."  
>"Like what?" asked Malia. "I'm pretty sure I will escape and destroy pretty much everything."<br>"We need something designed especially for werewolves," said Violet, "Something that used to be used to train werewolves..."  
>"What do you mean by that, Violet?" asked Stiles.<br>"Hale's pit," she anwered," It's right under the school."  
>Everyone just stared at her, exept for Stiles. "What are you talking about?" asked Kira.<br>Stiles and Violet looked at each other. Stiles said, "It's a place that belongs to Hale family."  
>"And there they had locked about houndred and seventy milion dollars," added Violet.<br>"Which were stolen and most likely the assassins are being paid by this money."  
>"In this pit are things that Hale family used to teach how to control the shift."<br>"It is basically under the whole quard."  
>"Oh great," said Scott little angry, "and when did you two geniuses wanted to tell us, huh?"<br>"Scott," said Kira, "calm down."  
>"Yeah, calm down, little wolfy," joined Violet, "we wanted to tell you, but we weren't exactly sure it's true, so we kept it for ourselves for a little while."<br>"But I promise we really was going to tell you guys," said Stiles, "we just didn't want to tell you lies and... stuff."  
>"I'm sorry," said Scott, "we should get to that pit right now."<br>"Where exactly is it?" asked Kira.  
>Violet and Stiles looked at each other. "Well," started Violet, "like we said it's under the whole school, but I honestly know only one way in."<br>"Which is?" asked impatiently Malia.  
>"From the quad," answered Stiles.<br>"Well," started Mr. Yukimura, "that, I guess, means we have a problem."  
>"Not at all," said Violet.<br>Everyone in the room started to stare at her. Even Stiles. "What?" he asked.  
>"When we were there I noticed another door. Another door that leads into the school. Well, it had that direction. So I guess we just have to go into the basement and look for it. It has to be there somewhere."<br>Stiles stared at her for a little while, but then said, "Okay, let's go. We have to find it quickly."

They got into the basement and everyone started looking for it.  
>Then Stiles passed out.<br>"Stiles, you alright?" asked Violet. Stiles looked terrible, not healthy at all, and he was sweating.  
>"Yeah, I'm okay," he said, "I just got little dizzy."<br>"I think you caught that virus too," said Mr. Yukimura. "Well, you definitely caught it too. Everyone in here has."  
>"But not you," said Violet still kneeling next to laying Stiles.<br>"Mrs Martin has a theory that the virus only attacks teenagers, not adults," he answered.  
>"But Kira and Violet look healthy too," said Malia.<br>"Yes, they both look healthy but they are infected as well. It just affects then differently," he said.  
>Violet raised and eyebrow. But it was Stiles and Scott both at once who aksed, "How?"<br>Mr. Yukimura took out of his pocket two papers. He showed the test of Kira and Violet to them.  
>There were worksheets where you have to dot the right answer from the test. Girls had the dots in different places, not one of them was where it should have been.<br>"Dad," asked Kira," you want to tell us that I and Violet are going crazy?"  
>"No, just you Kira," he answered like it was nothing. "Violet is affect completely differently."<br>"So...," said Malia," I'm really confused now. Can you explain this whole thing again please?"  
>"I can't explain it," he said, "just look at them. Look at Violet."<br>"What?" Stiles looked really confused. Violet looked at him. "I don't understand either," she said.  
>"I can see it," said Scott like it was nothing. "It's all around her, like protecting her. Kira has it too but not..."<br>"But not what, Scott," asked Violet.  
>"But not that dark," he said quietly.<br>Stiles looked down and stared at the floor. "It's the nogitsune, right?"  
>Mr. Yukimura looked and him with putty. "Yes."<br>"But it's gone," said Kira, "it's just gone."  
>"It is gone," said Kira's dad when he looked at her, "but not the affect that is left behind."<br>Everyone was quiet. Scott and Stiles looked at her best friend. She raised her head and looked then in the eyes. "Come on, we have to find that door."  
>She stood up and everyone slowly and quietly started moving.<p> 


End file.
